


Watching

by RedPanda



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPanda/pseuds/RedPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she's not on the job, Summer likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt in the Mentalist Kinkmeme over at LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist. If I did, well... it wouldn't be the Mentalist you know.

...

When she's not on the job, Summer likes to watch.

Sometimes it's Cho, sinfully perfect muscles playing under sweat slick coppery skin, slow, languid thrusts into the pale golden body beneath him, Jane's long legs thrown around his slim waist and golden hair like a halo around his head. Cho is always so careful, so attentive, paying attention to every part of Jane's body, worshipping it as if he's never seen anything more perfect and awe inspiring in his whole life, his slanted dark eyes full of love and happiness. There's always a lot of kisses when Cho's in charge, nipping, licking, sucking, and he always cradles his lover so carefully it seems as if he's afraid they'll break. He's always a perfect gentleman and mainly seeks to pleasure his partner, seeming more satisfied with the other's reactions than his own physical pleasure.

She knows he's an amazing catch, the kind every woman -and perhaps some men- would love to have, to settle down with and to marry, you know, white picket fence and all. She wishes that for him. He deserves it so much, and she always feels a hot, bubbly spark inside when she imagines that scenario with herself and Cho. He'd probably be a very awkward father, at least at first, but she just knows that he'd be great once he got the hang of it.

She knows she'll probably never get it, Cho has two big loves in his life besides her and they're Jane and his job, and she doesn't think he'll ever choose one over the other. But that's okay, she'll take him any way she can get him.

Then other times it's Jane, much more often than most people would believe by just looking at Jane and Cho's bodies and personalities. In fact, he takes the lead so often she sometimes have to give them a nudge so that they'll do it the other way around, just for her viewing pleasure. He loves mindgames, loves taking control and showing how smart, how mentally dominant he is, and Cho despite his strength and general bad-assery is surprisingly submissive, easily folding to Jane's every will.

She thinks that it really should be more obvious, just by looking at how they acted and interacted around people in their lives. Jane is always there, at the front, taking the lead without asking, always toeing the lines and jumping over them as soon as a back was turned, thriving at showing how much smarter than everyone else he was. But Cho, despite being a perfectly capable leader, just lacks the will to step up to that position. He's been following in Lisbon's shadow for so long he would have been promoted to Captain several times over by now if he'd only cared to accept the promotions offered to him. But he's always been content in staying where he was, following a great and strong leader and that, to Summer, proved a lot more of his true personality than the fact that he wrestled down bad guys on a daily basis and had biceps -and triceps- to die for.

Jane is very different from Cho in bed, playful, eager, passionate, and sometimes even rough. He thrills at teasing Cho to the point of breaking, having him writhing and sobbing in need beneath him, always making a big thing of forcing Cho to beg him for it before he finally gives in, a huge, smug grin always present on his face, still so pretty despite age lines around his eyes and mouth. He has a thing for bondage, sometimes it's cuffs or leather straps but mostly it's gorgeously hand woven ropes, tied in intricate knots and they're always a new colour, to see how well it contrasts with Cho's skin. He also enjoys trying out new poses, to both of their delight Cho is jaw-droppingly flexible even though there is a long period at the start of their relationship where he doesn't show it due to his back injury.

Still, Summer thinks Jane needs to stop his fixation with a certain pose. No matter how delicious Cho looks bent over, knees spread and thighs trembling while Jane slams into him from behind, long, slim hands gripping with bruising force onto narrow hips, it is starting to get a little ridiculous how pouty Jane gets whenever Cho declares that he doesn't want it that way because it feels so impersonal and cold. Especially ever since she watched that Animal Planet show that talked about how wolves mounted each other to show dominance.

Because, seriously, come on. Being such a control and dominance freak all the time can't be healthy. And she recognises the vulnerable look that slips into Cho's eyes for the barest second when Jane brushes off his complaints as if he couldn't care less about anything emotional between them when there's sex on the table.

So to speak.

Not that they haven't done it, of course. Several times. Once they even managed to break it. She'd laughed then, a lot, up until Cho groaned in pain and she remembered that stupid old back injury. She'd tucked him gently into bed after that, after a painkiller and a glass of water -and a relaxing blow job. Jane had been worried but pouty about the interrupted fun times and finished himself off with a Hamlet copy in one hand.

She didn't dare comment on that.

But despite his aloof attitude she knew that he cared a lot about them, perhaps even loved them in his own way. She knew he was wary of letting people in, scared of losing them again and she understood that, but she also understood how hurt Cho felt that Jane still didn't let him fully in despite everything they'd been through together. But she also knows that he'll never walk away, no matter what. If anyone ends this relationship it'll be Jane, finally deciding that the risks aren't worth it and leaving them in some shitty, self-sacrificing noble gesture. She hates the thought and she knows Cho does too, but she's the only one who still frowns at Jane's wedding ring when he's making love to one of them. Cho has accepted what she can't bring herself to, even if it hurts him, and he has no problems anymore sharing the man he loves with the long lost family always hovering like ghosts in Jane's peripheral.

She wonders if she and Cho will end up there one day too, ghosts of a happier past that he's unable to leave behind.

But for now, she watches and loves and cradles her men close at night so they don't slip away from her.

...


End file.
